Tell me who?
by purplecarrot18
Summary: Hinata has been receiving flowers and all the romantic stuff. The only problem is that there were two suspects her best friend and her boyfriend. Wonder who it is?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hinata P.O.V.

Oh no! I am going to be late for school. Ah.. keep on running before the bell rings. I made it just in time. I am happy to see my best friend in the whole world, Naruto. Naruto has always been there for me when I was down and defenseless. I will never betray my friend. When our teacher arrived Naruto passed me a note saying:

Naruto: Almost late )

I replied

Hinata: well I made it

Naruto: So how was your weekend?

Hinata: Amazing, Sasuke asked me to become his girlfriend

Naruto: I am happy for you

Hinata: My all-time crush wants me to be his girl friend

Then the bell rang and I went to Naruto's side and started to walk to our lockers. When we arrived there I saw Sasuke leaning on the lockers and said " Hey Hinata! Nice to see you" I am blushing like mad. "Hi Sasuke." I said shyly then he chuckled. " Hinata, Don't be shy I am your boyfriend" He kisses my on my cheek.

When Sasuke left, I opened my locker. I was so surprised to see a white rose with a card. I looked at the card reading _' my love for you is forever eternal'_ Now I am so blushing because of 1 line.

The real problem is who gave me this, there are two people who knows my code…..

My boyfriend and my best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hinata P.O.V.

I was so shocked to see a beautiful white rose. No one ever gave such a gift to me, Sasuke once gave me a ticket to game even if I didn't want to baseball because I don't watch very often. I do not want to tell Sasuke about this he might get jealous and start killing people wait killing is such a big word maybe torture or getting them to the hospital because of 'injuries'.

I started running to my class to tell Naruto about it. I went in the teacher was late so I started to find Naruto. When I saw him, he said "Hey you are blushing like mad something happen tell me" I can never hide anything from Naruto. "Naruto, I received a rose and a card." Naruto grabbed the card and read it. He smiled and said "Isn't it nice to feel that someone cares for you." All I can do is blush harder when Kakashi-sensei arrived saying "oh, I was distracted by a dolphin." I can hear people shouting LIAR to him.

When it was time for lunch, I sat with Sakura, Sasuke , Ino ,Tenten, Neji ,Shikamaru and of course Naruto. We started eating when Sakura shouted "SASUKE IS MINE INO-PIG" and Ino shouted "NO FOREHEAD GIRL HE IS MINE." Then Sasuke says calmly "Sorry but I am now the boyfriend of Hinata." They were all staring at me even Naruto. Now half of the canteen are staring at me with shocked faces then Neji said " Hurt her Uchiha and I will make sure you never have babies." Ouch That got to hurt.

We went our separate ways, Naruto seems a bit quiet today, I hope he isn't sick.

I went home while Naruto said he will catch up with me. While walking home I saw Sasuke. He smiled at me that made me feel like ice under that beautiful smile but Naruto's is a bit cuter. Why am I thinking a bout Naruto? We both walked I felt someone staring at me and when I turned around I saw Naruto watching us from behind. When I gave him a small smile he returned it with a huge smile that always makes me remember he will always be there for me. When Sasuke dropped me home, he gave me a short yet my first kiss on my lips.

Night arrived:

Naruto and I were neighbors since we were 4 years old. We met at the fence and started to tell stories we heard. I don't know why but I feel so happy around him not that embarrassed. That when Naruto said " Hey Hinata promise me we will always be friends no matter what." I was shocked because of the tone of his voice it was so not like the ordinary Naruto but in the end I agree not wanting to lose my best friend.

Next day:

I was a bit early this time when I arrived to school I saw almost the whole gang was there. I opened my locker to get my books only to see a hand made bear which was dark blue with white eyes and a card saying '_you are as cute as this bear'_ I am blushing like mad and I still do not know who gave me this.

Thanks for the reviews

This is dedicated to : iamnotgay

I do not own Naruto and never will


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hinata P.O.V.

I went in to the classroom when I saw Naruto in a different outfit, his usual clothes was an orange jumpsuit but now a black T-shirt and jeans, he is also wearing black gloves and dirty white snickers. When he wears that he looks kind of …… hot. What did I just say? I sit next to him just like everyday but it seems strange to think my best friend is hot.

The class was just the same except I felt someone was staring at me. It was very annoying. I couldn't concentrate at all because this 'person' was just staring at me like they are trying to make holes at the back of my head.

When the bell rang, I was so happy because I embarrassed myself by being so distracted by the eyes on me. I went to the table we usually sit. Then Sasuke put his arm around my waist, which caused me to blush. He just smiled and did not move his hand. When I looked up I saw Neji and Naruto glaring at Sasuke so I gave them a small smile. Tenten poked Neji and said, " I thought you love me." Neji seemed confused and said, " I do love you. Why?" she then pointed at him then to me " You just seemed a bit jealous of Sasuke." Neji made a disgusted face but Tenten ignore that and continued " or you are jealous of Hinata." This caused everyone laugh or smile. The Tenten shouted " Oh no! My boyfriend is gay." Then she started to laugh. Neji doesn't seem pleased with that remark and then he smirked. When Tenten saw this she said, " What is with the smirk?" Neji smirked wider and said, " So you don't care if I am gay that means you are lesbian." Tenten seemed like she was going to explode. " I am not a lesbian, Hyuga Neji." Then Neji just replied, " Then I am not gay." Neji never liked losing. Naruto seems still mad at Sasuke and shouted " Teme, Let go of my best friend." Sasuke's grip tighten a bit and said " no, Dobe." I had to break the fight before it gets any worse so I said, " Look Naruto I got this for you." I hand him a candy. He seems very pleased for just a candy. He then said, " Thanks Hinata." And kissed my cheek that caused me to blush. Sasuke just ignore that and just stared at me then I gave him also a candy so they will be equal. Shino spoke, "Naruto, why the change of clothes?" everyone was staring at him because he rarely talks and when he does it is usually 'hi' 'hello' or 'whatever' After the shocking moment Naruto answered, " I was thinking of a new look." Then Shikamaru reacted, " It is the END of the WORLD, the signs are clear first, Shino asked about clothes then Naruto wants a new look then I will find out Sakura is a lesbian then…" Ino punched him on the head to shut him up. I felt a bit strange with the actions of Shikamaru. Then Ino said, " Shikamaru the end is not near just because people change." Then Shikamaru looked a bit more shocked and said, " See, Look Ino is now sounding smart." Another hit on the head. This time it is from Shino. Everyone is now looking at Shino strangely.

After that incident, we went to our rightful class so the lesson begins. I am so happy that almost all the teachers have gone to the meeting. It was so fun, Naruto and I have been playing cards with money and I was winning but I felt that he wants me to win the game. When class ended happily. Naruto walked me to my house and was talking about how good Ramen is. I was listening like always, just nodding silently. Then he shouted, "HINATA, LOOK A RAMEN SHOP." I can't stop Naruto from eating Ramen. So we entered the shop and we saw Sakura, Ino and Tenten. I could see Sakura crying, I went near her and touched her shoulder. When she looked at me then said " Hinata, (sob) you are (sob) so lucky to (sob) have Sasuke." As I stare at her emerald eyes, I can truly see that she loves Sasuke maybe more than I love him. Maybe they should be together but before I could say anything she smiled at me and said " Let's eat." We started to eat quietly except when Naruto slurps the soup. I have to make a decision, My closest friend or my boyfriend? I can't take it anymore I will make the decision tomorrow. We left the stand and went home. In front of the door, Naruto smiled at me then slowly leaned forward. Why is my heart beating so loud? He slowly leaned near my face. And………….Then Neji came out of the door with a look 'what is going on?' Naruto just waved goodbye.

I lay on my bed and started to think what would have happened if Neji didn't came? What about Sakura? Did my heart really beat that loud? Do I still love Sasuke? And the last problem is Who is giving me these gifts?


End file.
